Recently, a Fractional Flow Reserve (FFR) analysis technique using a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus has been developed. This technique generates a coronary artery shape model from CT volume data regarding a coronary artery that is collected by the CT apparatus, simulates a blood flow, and calculates a pressure value in the coronary artery. Information useful for angiostenosis treatment, such as FFR, can be noninvasively obtained based on the pressure value in the coronary artery. At present, the FFR analysis technique is applicable to a temporal change of the FFR result considering the heart beats of the coronary artery.
However, the heart beats at a short time interval, so the FFR value changes quickly on a display regarding a temporal change of the FFR result of the coronary artery. For this reason, an FFR value which should be noted, and the position of the FFR value may be missed.